Réveillon de Noël
by Raiu-chan
Summary: C'est le Réveillon de Noël au Sereitei , Hitsugaya à le malheur de passer sous du guis en même temps qu'Ichimaru . Ichimaru/Hitsugaya yaoi
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages sont a Tite Kubo

**Pairing :** Histugaya / Ichimaru

**Note de l'auteur :**Je sais que Noël est passé mais je n'avais pas eut le temps de la poster . Les pensées des persos sont en italique .

**Résumé** C'est le réveillons de Noël au Seireitei , Histugaya quittent la fête et à le malheur de passer sous du guis . Cette histoire se passe avant la trahison d'Aizen .

**Réveillons de Noël**

Le jours du réveillons de Noël au Sereitei , toute les divisions étaient invitées à une grande fête , supposé sans alcool fort , mais c'était avant que Matsumoto ne ramène du saké enfin bref ...Histugaya s'ennuya ferme après avoir accordé deux danses à Hinamori qui était ensuite partit avec le capitaine Aizen . Sa lieutenant était déjà bien saoule , avec Kira et Renji .

Il décida donc de partir de cette fête , finir des dossiers en retard et se coucher . Le jeune capitaine se dirigea vers sa division , mais pour cela il devait passer devant la 3 division , au bout d'un petit moment , il passa devant la division du capitaine Ichimaru , mais ne vit personne .

-_Toutes les division sont à cette stupide fête , mais c'est quoi ces branche suspendu devant les portes de la troisième division ._Pensa Hitsugaya avec curiosité . Ce ne fut qu'à prés qu'il sentit le reiastu d' Ichimaru , ce dernier abordé son large sourire habituelle et ses yeux perpétuellement fermés . Le capitaine de la 3 division , s'avançait calmement du jeune homme . Hitsugaya décida de l'ignorer et continua de marcher d'un pas décidé , mais arrivé a la hauteur de Ichimaru , il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule . Instinctivement , il se dégagea rapidement en fixant son ainé . Ichimaru amusé lança avec nonchalance

-Eh bien petit capitaine , on respecte plus les traditions ?

Toshiro le regarda avec incompréhension

-Expliquez vous capitaine Ichimaru . Demanda froidement Histugaya , en redoutant un peu la réponse . L'autre capitaine se rapprocha du jeune garçon

-On est sous du guis , faut s'embrasser petit capitaine . Annonça joyeusement Ichimaru . Histugaya n'eut pas le temps de lui demander si il plaisanter , que Ichimaru l'embrassait à pleine bouche , dépassent surement l'esprit du guis dans se baisé . Seulement après trois secondes de flottement Histugaya réagit en invoquant Hyourinmaru et Ichimaru dut se détacher du garçon pour éviter de finir congeler . Histugaya utilisa le shumpo et se sauva vite vers la dixième division . Ichimaru le regarda partir avec un sourire malsain .

_Eh bien petit capitaine , je crois que tu vas avoir un cadeau de ma part ._

Vers minuit Histugaya essayait de s'endormir sans y parvenir , le goût des lèvres d' Ichimaru lui était insupportable et malgré sa bonne volonté il ne parvenait pas à enlever la légère rougeur sur ses joues . Il se tortillait tellement dans son futon qu'il décida de prendre une douche pour se calmer . Pendant qu'il prenais sa douche , un ombre entra sans bruit dans la chambre et camoufla son reiastu , pour ne pas se faire repérer .

Une fois sortit beaucoup mieux de cette douche de minuit , Histugaya enfila un yukata blanc , tout en frottant ses cheveux avec une serviette , il se dirigea vers sa chambre . Mais il se stopa net devant la porte .

-Mais qu'es que tu fais la enfoiré ?! Hurla Toshiro , en effet le capitaine Ichimaru était allongé sur le ventre dessus le lit du capitaine de la dixième division .

- Tu n'es pas très polie Histugaya . Rigola Ichimaru devant la figure déconfite de l'autre shinigami . Malgré sa veine battant sur sa tempe , il essaya de conserver le plus son calme :

-Sort de là tout de suite .

-Non j'ai un cadeau pour toi .

Lui répondit Ichimaru en se relevant puis avec une vitesse déconcertant , il agrippa les deux extrémités de la serviette et fit tomber Hitsugaya sur le lit . Histugaya ne réussit pas se redresser car Ichimaru en profiter pour l'embrasser comme plus tôt dans la soirée . Histugaya se maudit de ne pas avoir son zampakuto sous la main mais il fut coupé court dans ses réflexion quand Ichimaru lui mordit sauvagement la langue . Histugaya se dégagea d 'Ichimaru , du sang coulant de sa bouche . Ichimaru , voulut lui attraper le visage mais Toshiro , s' éloigna rapidement en essuyant le sang qui coulait , légèrement effrayé par l'attitude du capitaine plus âgé .

-Tu as peur Shiro-chan ? Susurra Ichimaru en se rapprochant du garçon .

-C'est capitaine Hitsugaya , arrête de t'approcher ou je n'hésiterai pas à t'attaquer .

Il ri devant la menace et continua son approche , Hitsugaya voulu lui lançait un sort de kido d'emprisonnement mais Ichimaru le contra . Il se jeta sur le garçon , le coinça entre ses jambes , et continua de l'embrasser malgré la résistance farouche du garçon . Ichimaru lui lécha l'arcade droit provoquant une grimace de dégout envers le capitaine de la dixième division . Histugaya réussit à le gifler , la réponse ne se fit pas attendre une gifle retentissante atteignit Histugaya .

-Ne recommence plus ça comprit Shiro-chan . Murmura Ichimaru à son oreille . Les mains du plus vieux partout sur son corps , le dégouté . Histugaya avait envie de hurler mais la bouche du capitaine de la troisième l'en empêchait .

Ichimaru commença l'embrasser dans la nuque puis sur l'épaule .

_Je veux qu'il arrête mais mon corps refuse de bouger ._Pensa avec inquiétude Hitsugaya , inquiétude qui grandit quand il remarqua qu Ichimaru commençait à le déshabillait et à se dénuder également .

-Arrête ... Ichimaru . Soupira le plus jeune entre deux caresses .

-hum ... d'accord , après tout , il vaut mieux en garder un peux pour Noël .

Après cette affirmation il , libéra le garçon , qui se redressa péniblement en position assise , tendit que l'autre remettaient son haori en place . Il admira le visage empourpré du jeune adolescent avant de passer par la porte et de lancer :

-A demain petit capitaine et ne t'attend pas à ce que je m'arrête cette fois ci .

Une fois partit Histugaya soupira : pour la première fois de sa vie ,le capitaine de la dixième division avait vraiment peur du sourire d' Ichimaru . Une chose était sur plus jamais il ne repasserait sous du guis .

------------------------------------------------------------------

Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout , review svp.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Je n'ai toujours pas assez d'argent pour me payer les persos de Bleach donc ils sont toujours à Tite Kubo

**Pairing :** Ichimaru Gin/ Hitsugaya Toshiro

**Note de l'auteur (qui ne sert à rien ) :** Voila enfin la suite de cette fic, je m'excuse auprès des lecteurs qui l'attendait. Mais avec l'arrivé des vacances je me suis replongé dedans donc voila le résultat, c'est aussi mon premier lemon j'espère l'avoir réussi. N'empêche on est quand même en juillet, j'aurai peut-être du attendre Noël avant de la publier... Tampis. J'espère que cela vous plaira et j'en profite pour remercier ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews, merci beaucoup.

Bonne lecture ^^

** Le soir de Noël **

Le 25 décembre, magnifique jour de Noël, la neige tombe, les shinigamis travaillent quand même enfin sauf ceux dont le réveillon c'est soldé en une gueule de bois monstrueuse. Donc magnifique jour en perspective sauf pour le capitaine de la dixième division, dont la vice capitaine faisait partie de la catégorie cité plus haut, et qui surtout redoutait la venue d'un autre capitaine qui lui avait fait une promesse particulièrement terrifiante la veille. Hitsugaya avec une pile de dossiers sur son bureau qui menaçait de s'effondrer. Le jeune capitaine repensait à la nuit dernière : quand il pensait à ce qu'Ichimaru avait failli faire, il prenait une jolie teinte coquelicot .

-_Mon pauvre Histugaya mais à quoi tu repense ? D'accord ce qui c'est passé était étrange et surtout vraiment honteux, ok assez agréable et ... Non mais à quoi je pense ? Je devient cinglé, ? Bref si je revois Ichimaru, il tâtera de mon zampakuto ._

Sur cette bonne résolution, Hitsugaya retourna tranquillement à son travail . La journée s'acheva et pas l'ombre du capitaine de la troisième à l'horizon. Toshiro retourna donc dans ses appartements après avoir vérifié qu'il n'y avait personne chez lui. Le capitaine aux cheveux blanc fut dérangé deux fois et à chaque fois une certaine appréhension à ouvrir la porte, la première par Hinamori qui lui offrit un cadeau de Noël : une belle pastèque, avec un écharpe bleu, puis par Matsumoto qui immergea enfin vers 18 heures et lui demanda si elle pouvait allez voir le lieutenant de la sixième et de la troisième division, pour parler boulot... _Non mais à qui elle veut faire croire ça ? _Pensa Hitsugaya en accordant néanmoins la permission, priant pour ne plus être dérangé . Mais on le dérangea une nouvelle fois, et cette fois se fut la personne qu'il redoutait le plus qui se trouvait derrière la porte . En effet Ichimaru se trouvait derrière la porte son grand sourire de renard sur le visage. Hitsugaya se retint de lui claquer la porte à la figure mais fit un grand effort pour conserver une apparence impassible devant l'autre capitaine, pour ne pas lui donner la satisfaction de voir son trouble .

-Ichimaru taicho, vous désirait quelque chose ? Fit-il par pur politesse, le capitaine de la troisième division fit un geste désinvolte de la main.

-Sois pas si coincé Shiro-chan .

-C'est Hitsugaya, je t'interdit de m'appeler Shiro-chan. Je ne peux pas t'obliger à donner mon grade mais la plus élémentaire des politesses c'est d'appeler les gens par leur noms.

Cela fit sourire encore plus Ichimaru ( si c'est possible ), ce petit capitaine l'amusait vraiment et lui donnait encore plus envie de mettre son plan à exécution. Il sortit un paquet bleu ciel de son haori et le tendit à son vis à vis. Le jeune capitaine regarda le présent d'un œil suspicieux, avant de le prendre avec précaution .

-Joyeux Noël ! Tu dois mieux connaître cette tradition là, non ? Ajouta Ichimaru, pendant que Toshiro qui ouvrait le paquet lui lança un regard assassin pour avoir ressassé le souvenir de la nuit d'hier .

_J'ouvre son cadeau et je le met la porte et si il insiste il goutera à Hyourinmaru . _Sur cette bonne pensée, il ouvrit finalement le paquet et trouva un costume de...Soubrette !

Une dizaine de tempes style manga apparurent et Hitsugaya laissa tomber très élégant :

-Ichimaru, je vais te faire la peaux !

-Tu n'aime pas ? Pourtant j'étais sur que la robe bleu pale avec la dentelle t' irais bien ...

Il ne put finir sa phrase que déjà le capitaine de la dixième division se jetait sur lui avec son zampakuto, l'autre esquiva rapidement le coup avec l'aisance d'un serpent avant de se glisser derrière Hitsugaya et de l'asperger avec un spray . Toshiro se retourna pour le frapper, mais d'un coup sa vue se brouilla et il tomba dans les pommes. Ichimaru le regarda satisfait jetant le tube de spray:

_Il faudra que je redemande à Kurotsuchi de me donner d'autre de ses sprays, c'est vraiment bien pratique et pour une fois que c'est pas une expérience chelou. Bon à nous deux mon petit capitaine ._

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard .

Le jeune capitaine se réveilla avec une petite migraine en se demandent ce qui c'était passé

_C'est vrai cet enfoiré d'Ichimaru et venu et ma offert un costume de ...soubrette. _Pensa-t-il avec dégout, dégout qui fut à son comble quand dans un premier temps en se redressent complètement il vu qu'il portait le costume et dans un second temps le fait que Ichimaru l'avait changé donc surement tripoté, ce qui le fit frémir malgré lui .

Il était donc habillé d'une robe de soubrette bleu pale qui lui arrivé aux genoux, il constata avec soulagement qu'il portait toujours son boxer, la robe était serré au niveau de la poitrine, les manches étaient courtes avec de la dentelle blanche et un ruban indigo ornait son cou , il portait également de grandes chaussettes blanche lui arrivant au genoux. Toshiro ne vit pas son zampakuto ni son uniforme et espéra que Ichimaru n'avait pas jeté ses vêtements .

_Non mais je vais le tuer, l'étrangler, l'écorcher vif ..._

Mais il fut interrompu dans se déballage de bonnes pensées par l'arrivée du concerné, qui lui sourit de façon franchement mal saine. Malgré le fait qu'il bouillait de colère le jeune capitaine ressentit de la crainte devant se sourire, après tout c'est devant un sourire comme ça qu' Ichimaru l'avait paralysait la nuit dernière .

Ichimaru s'approcha avant de lancer :

-Eh ben je savais que ça t' irais bien Shiro-chan .

-Je vais te tuer Ichimaru, quand j'aurai enlevé cet accoutrement.

-Mais non et puis c'est moi qui vais te l'enlever ton jolie costume .

Puis il se jeta sur Hitsugaya qui se débattit avec force, avant que Gin ne lui coince les bras au dessus de la tête et s'assoit sur son ventre. Il embrassa le plus jeune dans le cou avant de remonter la ligne de sa mâchoire. Hitsugaya se débattait vainement redoutant ce qui allait se passer, en effet comme hier tout son corps ne répondait plus à son cerveau comme la fois précédente. Les caresses d'Ichimaru engourdissaient son corps, tandis que celui ci s'attaquait à ses lèvres, dans un baiser vite approfondis par le taicho de la troisième division. La langue du plus jeune fut entrainé dans un ballet passionnée et une main d'Ichimaru caressait la hanche droite du shinigamis. Le baiser fût rompus pour permettre aux deux capitaine de reprendre leurs souffles. Hitsugaya regarda son vis à vis qui avait entrouvert les yeux, laissant apparaître deux pupilles rouges sang, qui le fixaient d'un air légèrement moqueur.

-Eh bien, si c'est la seul résistance que tu m'opposes, je ne dois pas te laisser si indifférent. Ajouta-t-il en glissant les mains dans le dos d' Hitsugaya pour ouvrir la fermeture du costume.

Toshiro bougea un peu en sentant des mains ouvrirent le costume mais son esprit pataugeait totalement, en effet comme avait dit Ichimaru si il voulait vraiment résister ça ferait longtemps qu'il se serrait évertuer bec et ongles à l'empêcher de le toucher, un sentiment étrange l'en empéchaît. Soudain il sentit le genoux du plus vieux remonter vers sa jambe nue et il remarqua que ses épaule étaient déjà dénudées, Ichimaru fit courir sa langue sur ce nouvelle espace faisant gémir Toshiro contre son grès.

-Sa suffit...Lâche moi.

Souffla Toshiro, Ichimaru ne l'écouta pas et continua de passer sa main sous la jupe, glissant sur la cuisse du jeune capitaine, faisant graduellement monter la température corporel du plus jeune. En attendant celui ci, essayait de mettre un peu d'ordre dans ses pensées même si pour l'instant il échouait. Il ne pouvait pas nier que Ichimaru lui faisait de l'effet, que malgré le fait que le capitaine de la troisième division l 'insupporte, il avait _envie_ lui aussi, de plus les caresses du plus vieux faisaient naître un désir brulant et difficilement réfrénable. Ichimaru pris une nouvelle fois sa bouche en otage et fût agréablement surpris en sentant Hitsugaya répondre avec ferveur, ce qui donna un baiser passionnée. Ils se séparèrent légèrement à bout de souffle.

_Tu accepte la deuxième partie de ton cadeau de Noël ?

Souffla le plus vieux à l'oreille de son vis à vis. Le petit capitaine tourna sa tête pour voir dans les yeux rouge sang et lança un regard de défis à Ichimaru, d'accord il allait laisser faire l'autre shinigamis, car lui même voulait aller plus loin, son esprit était trop embrumé par les sensation pour penser correctement et la gène qu'il ressentait à son entre-jambe trahissait les envies de son corps, mais il avait encore sa fierté et ne le laisserai pas faire des choses abusives avec son corps. Toshiro passa ses bras autours du coup de son ainé et lança d'un air mutin :

_J'accepte mais j'espère que tu ne feras pas regretter.

Puis il embrassa de sa propre initiative le capitaine de la troisième. Celui ci allongea le plus jeune, puis déposa des baisers papillons le long de la mâchoire, il laissa glisser sa langue le long de la carotide du jeune capitaine, jusqu'au ruban indigo, ou il défit le nœud avec ses dents puis se mît à mordiller la peaux tendre d'Hitsugaya. Soudain ce dernier laissa échapper un gémissent qui le fit rougire, Ichimaru sourit puis fit un jolie suçon sur ce point sensible. D'une main habile le capitaine de la troisième débarrassa son futur amant de son costume, le laissant en boxer, boxer qui commençait à être un peu étroit. Il couvrit d'un regard approbateur le torse pale, finement musclé et imberbe de son vis à vis.

Puis il continua de lécher, caresser chaque parcelles de peaux qu'il pouvait atteindre. Toshiro gémissait, haletait, jamais il n'aurait pensé ressentir autant de sensation, il avait l'impression que le plus vieux était partout à la fois. Soudain il se cambra quand Ichimaru se mit à mordiller un mamelon, tandis que sa main gauche caressait la cuisse du plus jeune. Le capitaine de la troisième division passa à l'autre bille de chair, cajolant l'autre avec sa main. Ensuite il continua sa descente, sous les cambrures de son amant, il traça des cercles de plus en plus petits autours du nombril du plus jeune, puis continua vers le bas sous les gémissent à peine contenus d'Hitsugaya, ce dernier frémit quand il sentit, les mains d'Ichimaru faire descendre lentement, presque sadiquement le boxer, faisant ainsi augmenter de manière considérable la chaleur, déjà forte dans le bas ventre du capitaine de la dixième division.

Arrivé au niveau de l'entrejambe, le shinigamis plus âgée souffla légèrement sur la verge tendu, avant de finalement la prendre en bouche, arrachant une exclamation de surprise et de plaisir à Hitsugaya. Ce dernier se cambra, il posa ses mains sur la tête du plus vieux, le poussant à aller plus loin, ce qu' Ichimaru ne se priva pas de faire, il serra un peu les hanches d'Hitsugaya pour l'empêcher de trop bouger. Il continua ses mouvement de vas et viens, et ce retira quand son amant se libéra dans un gémissement rauque. Hitsugaya tenta de reprendre son souffle, les joues rouge, il vit le plus vieux avaler sa semence, ce qui augmenta sa rougeur .

_A...Avale pas ça.

Ichimaru lui offrit un petit sourire lascif, avant de lui répondre d'une voix où perçait la luxure.

_Mais tu sais que tu as très bon goût Shiro-chan.

Cette phrase eut pour effet de rendre Hitsugaya plus rouge qu'une pivoine et une tomate réunis. Ichimaru le trouva adorable ainsi, lui qui d'ordinaire est froid, impassible, fier. Le capitaine aux cheveux violet claire presque blanc, retourna embrasser le plus jeune, avant de lui murmuré à l'oreille, sensuellement :

_Veux tu allez plus loin, Toshiro ?

Le souffle chaud dans son oreille, et le fait d'entendre son prénom, l'électrisa complétement. Il glissa de ses propre mains sous le haut d'Ichimaru et le retira, ce dernier se laissa faire, avec un sourire. Quand son amant fût torse nus, le cadet embrassa fougueusement Gin, avant de répondre d'une voix remplis de désir:

_Oui, j'espère que le cadeau vaut le coup.

Ichimaru continua de sourire, se promettant de montrer tout son talent dans se domaine à Toshiro, il enleva rapidement son hakama et son boxer. Gin colla son bassin contre celui du plus jeune, ce qui les fît gémir tout les deux, ensuite il présenta deux doigts à la bouche de Toshiro, celui ci les suçota avec ardeur, malgré l'appréhension de ce qui allait ce passer ensuite. Il ne se doutait pas que la vision hautement érotique qu'il offrait à Ichimaru donnait envie à ce dernier de le prendre avec ardeur et sans préparation, cependant il refoula cette idée, après tout cette nuit son petit capitaine était le cadeau qu'il s'était lui même offert, il s'en voudrait de la casser maintenant.

Quand il les jugea suffisamment humidifié, Gin retira ses doigts et embrassa doucement le plus jeune avant de glisser un doigts à l'intérieur du jeune capitaine, puis un deuxième, Hitsugaya gémit d'inconfort. Ichimaru fît quelque mouvement de cisaille pour préparé le plus jeune. L'estiment suffisamment prêt, il les retiras du capitaine aux cheveux blanc, s'attirant un grognement mécontent de ce dernier. Le capitaine de la troisième division, assit le plus jeune sur ses genoux et lui tînt ferment les hanches. Hitsugaya enroula ses jambes autours de la taille de son amant et ses bras vinrent encerclé le cou de Gin. Ils se fixèrent quelques secondes, puis Ichimaru prit la parole:

_Prêt pou la suite ? Je te préviens sa risque de faire un peu mal.

Hitsugaya raffermit sa prise sur le coup de Ichimaru avant de souffler:

_Viens.

Ils s'embrasèrent une nouvelle fois, puis Ichimaru le pénétra lentement au débuts, Toshiro gémit de douleur, ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans les épaules du capitaine, qui s'en aperçut

_Détend toi, tu auras moins mal après

Des larmes de douleur et de plaisir dans les yeux, Hitsugaya se retînt que de lui dire que ce n'était pas lui qui avait un corps étranger qui s'enfonçait en lui. Il donna cependant un léger mouvement de hanche, pour inciter Gin à bouger signe qu'il s'était habitué. Celui ci ne se priva pas, ayant de plus en plus de mal à se retenir, il commença à bouger d'abord lentement puis de plus en plus rapidement au fur et à mesure que son amant gémissait de plaisir. Jamais Hitsugaya aurait pût croire que c'était aussi bon, les sensations était indescriptible et il savait instinctivement que ce n'était que le début. Sa gêne du début était maintenant à des années lumières de son esprit et c'est sans honte qu'il demanda:

_Plus vite...

Ichimaru sourit, resserra sa prise sur les hanche du petit capitaine, et accéléra le mouvement.

_Plus fort...

Gémit une nouvelle fois Hitsugaya, Le plus vieux, dégagea les mèches trempées de sueur qui collaient au visage du plus jeune. Il déposa une série de baiser papillons sur son visage.

_A t'es ordres, Toshiro.

Il se retira et le repénétra brusquement, faisant crier et se cambrer Hitsugaya, Gin recommença cela plusieurs fois, touchant le point sensible, faisant littéralement hurlé Toshiro, tellement la vague de plaisir était forte. Ichimaru gémissait lui aussi, le corps en dessous du sien était tellement bon, de plus les cris que produisaient son petit capitaine était un véritable appel à la luxure. Le corps de ce dernier se cambra une nouvelle fois, ses mains toujours autours du cou de son ainé, il si accrochait désespérément comme un noyé, de peur de sombrer définitivement dans se plaisir intense, sentant le point de non retour venir.

_Gin...

L'interpellé eut un moment de surprise en entendant son prénom dit d'une manière terriblement adorable et érotique, il embrassa passionnément Hitsugaya, ses yeux rouge étaient à demi ouvert mais cela ne semblai même pût surprendre le détenteur de Hyourinmaru, qui ne semblait pas vraiment réalisé qu'il avait appelé Ichimaru par son prénom. Celui ci continua de cogner la prostate de son amant se délectant des cris, leurs souffles erratiques se mélangeaient, tout les deux sur le point d'atteindre l'orgasme. Hitsugaya laissa sa main glisser le long du bras droit du capitaine de la troisième, entrelaçant leurs doigts ensemble. Dans un dernier mouvement, bien plus fort et rapide que les autres, Ils jouirent ensemble dans un râle, avant de s'allonger sur le futon, le corps en sueur et le souffle court.

Hitsugaya posa sa tête contre le torse d'Ichimaru, épuisé. Malgré tout il ne comprenait toujours pas comment il avait pus faire cela avec Gi...Ichimaru. Maintenant que la passion était redescendu, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se poser la question: Pourquoi Ichimaru avait voulu couché avec lui ? Il n'était pas assez tordu pour couché avec quelqu'un juste parce que sa lui passé par la tête, non? Il n'était pas sur lui même, ressentait-il de l'amour pour le l'homme allongé à coté de lui ? Toshiro fronça les sourcils, non ce n'était pas ça, c'était quelque chose d'approchant mais en même temps différent.

Soudain il sentit une main osseuse lui caressait les cheveux, il leva un peu la tête pour voir Ichimaru qui lui souriait tranquillement. Ce dernier dardait son regard de braise sur lui d'une manière indéchiffrable. Au bout d'un moment Hitsugaya finit par prendre la parole:

_Pourquoi tu as fais ça ? Juste une envie de passer le temps ou bien …?

Ichimaru continua de le regardait de cet air indéchiffrable avant de répondre énigmatiquement

_ Non ce n'est pas pour passer le temps, si j'ai couché avec toi, c'est pour la même raison que celle que je voie dans ton regard.

Alors là, Hitsugaya se sentît perdus, comment ça la même raison? Il ne comprenait pas, bien que dans esprit germé l'idée que cette raison avait un rapport avec cette émotion inconnus qu'il ressentait. Ichimaru l'embrassa doucement, puis remonta jusqu'à son oreille, envoyant des frissons dans le corps alanguis du jeune capitaine.

_Cette émotion que tu ressent, c'est du désir.

Toshiro le fixa de ses yeux vert d'eau, tendit que la compréhension se faisait dans son cerveau. Ichimaru continua:

_Le désir, peut naître de l'amour ou de la haine, c'est quelque chose de brulant, d'impétueux. C'est ce que je ressens à chaque fois que je te voie depuis que l'ont c'est rencontré. Mais c'est aussi quelque chose que j'ai vu dans les tiens malgré t'as méfiance et t'as suspicion à mon égard. J'ai décidé que ce désir devait être comblé, même si je savais très bien qu'il serait encore présent.

Hitsugaya ne pouvait pas le nier, son amant avait raison, cet homme aux cheveux légèrement violet, l'avait toujours fasciné, attiré. Alors Hitsugaya se colla un peu plus à Gin, un sourire légèrement narquois, prît à nouveau la parole:

_Mais le désir n'est pas comme l'amour, il est certes plus violent et brulent mais également plus précaire, éphémère. On se lasseras un jour mutuellement.

Le sourire d'Ichimaru s'agrandit un peu, franchement avec ce petit capitaine, il était sur de pouvoir joué pendant encore longtemps, avant que son désir ne s'épuise et qu'il se lasse.

_Eh bien, pour l'instant je crois que nous avons encore un peu de temps avant cette échéance, non ?

Hitsugaya, glissa sur sa main sur les marques qui entaillé légèrement les épaules de son amant, signe de leur ébat de hier soir. Oui, ils avaient du temps avant que cela n'arrive, il savait Ichimaru imprévisible, donc surprenant, l'ennuie ne s'installerait pas tout de suite. Ils échangèrent un dernier baiser, avant de prendre un repos méritait. Cependant avant de fermer les yeux, Toshiro avisa le costume de soubrette qui gisait par terre avec les vêtements de capitaine du plus vieux. Il griffa sans grande violence la peaux du torse de son amant, qui sous la surprise lâcha un petit soupir de douleur.

_Gin...La prochaine fois que tu me fais enfiler ce costume sans mon consentement, se sera ceinture. Comprit ?

La menace fit rire le dit Gin, il resserra ses bras autour du corps qui si trouvait, puis ajouta avec son sourire de renard :

_Cela veux dire, que tu serais prêt à le remettre ?

Loin de se démonter, Hitsugaya rétorqua d'un air faussement supérieur:

_Seulement si tu me supplie à genoux.

Puis il ferma les yeux, voulant quand même gouter à un peu de repos. Ichimaru rigola quelques secondes, avant de lui aussi fermer les yeux, non vraiment il n'était pas près de se lasser du plus jeune.

Le désir est une chose puissante mais versatile, pourtant celui qu'éprouvait ces deux là n'était pas prés de s'éteindre.

**Fin**


End file.
